


Decompress

by varooooom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varooooom/pseuds/varooooom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is pretty sure he's going to have to personally apologize to Walt Disney somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in Nov 2014 and meant for it to be at least three parts, but I never finished it and then life happened. I'm not really writing anymore so I'll likely never finish this or any of my other unfinished works, but my darling Kaze reminded me this still existed somewhere and it's cute enough to share.
> 
> Mindless fluff and sex ahead, enjoy!

"C'mon, man. Tell me our happy asses haven't earned a quick vacation."

Sam already has the tickets in hand and he's doing that eyebrow waggle that means asking is just a formality, they've already been roped into whatever social obligation he's cooked up this time. Steve doesn't mind too much, might even look forward to it if he lets himself, but he has to check with Bucky first. There's guaranteed to be a constant crowd and a lot of noise, all of which will be beyond their control. If it's too much -

He glances over to Bucky, who's been smoking on the window sill. His cigarette is half-burnt from inattention, his eyes already glued on the both of them where they'd been discussing the possibility. Steve doesn't wanna assume without asking, but - he almost looks hopeful, or as close as his expressions get these days. It doesn't last long - he looks away and goes back to his neglected smoke as soon as he realizes Steve caught him - but it's enough. It's more than enough.

Steve smiles gratefully up to Sam, who grins right back. "All right. Let's go to Disneyland."

* * *

Maria has maps and schedules and guides to which rides to get passes for and when to get them, explains very clearly what they won't be able to do without planning first or standing in line. It turns into a near military operation, which delights Natasha to no end as she throws in her own advice and exit strategies for the candid photos on the rides. They spend almost two hours poring over everything and programming certain things into their phones as reminders, discussing what they can do without and what is non-negotiable. 

( Bucky only pipes up once to say Bruce suggested they try the churros, with the evasive tone Steve's come to interpret as _really_ wanting to do, so Steve plans on buying one from every cart they pass if he can manage it. )

At the end of it, Maria folds everything up into a neat pile to hand to him, smiles, and says, "Have fun, kids."

Before he can take their mission report, though, she holds fast to the other end and looks him in the eyes when she adds, "Just. Please, _try_ to keep a low profile. _Thinking_ about damage control in Disneyland is already giving me an ulcer."

Bucky snorts and Natasha gives him a _look_ , which is just plain old rude. How did Steve end up being the problem child here? He fights off a warm flush in his cheeks and gives Maria his best shit-eating grin, "We'll be on our best behavior, Scout's honor."

She hands the maps over with a long-suffering sigh.

* * *

Tony rents out an entire floor for them in one of the on-site hotels to save them from the nightmare of parking and so they have an easy escape if things get overwhelming. Steve would be eternally grateful for it if it didn't come at the cost of endless passive aggressive texts the entire plane ride to California about how it would be nice if he could ' _get in on the next romantic getaway_ '. Sam already has a pair of Mickey ears embroidered with his name sitting comfortably on his head as they walk through Downtown Disney and insists on finding a pair for the three of them somewhere along the way, an idea Natasha shoots down by reminding Sam that they are not _twelve_. 

The line to redeem their tickets is stupidly long, the line to actually get into the park even moreso, but once they're on Main Street, Steve and Bucky both stop for a minute to marvel at the vast expanse of _things_ in front of them. They can see the castle in the middle-distance, there are cartoon mascots dancing with children dressed up as other Disney characters, and the constant rumbling of rollercoasters nearby can barely cover up the excited chatter all over the streets.

"Goddamn," he hears Bucky mumble under his breath, tugging his sleeves further down over his hands as he looks around the biggest rides towering over the rest of the park. His eyes settle on Steve's after a minute, looking brighter than ever, and he smirks something old and familiar, "Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island?"

His heart thunders louder than the rides overhead for a beat, a painful thud mixed with delirious happiness from the way Bucky looks excited instead of scared this time. This is so much bigger than back then, in more ways than one, and Steve has to physically restrain himself from grabbing Bucky then and there by tucking his hands into his pockets and grinning instead. "Time for a little payback, pal."

* * *

They ride Space Mountain first, careful to wait until the car is already pulling away before tucking their hats and sunglasses into the little pouch. Sam whoops and hollers the whole way while Steve gapes at the absolute darkness of the room, and Bucky's hair is a wild mess comparative to the adrenaline in his eyes by the time they get off. Steve watches as Nat brushes it out with her fingers, smiling at the way Bucky closes his eyes and leans into the touch like an affectionate cat. His eyes flash open into a glare, almost like he knows exactly what Steve's thinking, but Sam interrupts any snide remarks by offering his own grooming services; he flings himself bodily at Bucky and tries to lick his face in vain until they're wrestling their way down the hallway, cast members chiding them along the way.

( While they're busying getting themselves into trouble before it's even 10AM, Steve slips away to buy a digital copy of their car's photo, even though they all dutifully hid their faces behind their hands as Natasha instructed. She catches him in the act and only presses a kiss to his cheek instead of commenting on one of the worst of his habits. )

They grab Fast Pass tickets to come back for seconds in the next two hours, then stop to watch the Star Wars performance that Steve and Bucky can actually appreciate now, thanks to the Avengers monthly movie night. The kids are impossibly endearing, and Steve notices Bucky's fingers twitching when they stand with poor form or get distracted from their incredibly important Jedi battles. Natasha notices too with a cryptic fondness in her eyes; it wouldn't be the first time Steve wished he understood what goes on between those two in whispered Russian and meaningful glances.

Sam stays ( supposedly ) oblivious as he cheers the young Padawans on with more over-excitement than most of the parents in the crowd. Steve and Nat both end up dragging him away when they start getting strange looks and Bucky starts to look bored with the repetition.

Moving on to Space Tours while they're in the mood makes the most sense, but as the space gets smaller and more crowded, Bucky gets more and more anxious. They catch a glimpse of the 'shuttle' when the group before them gets on and he starts staring objectively elsewhere, his feet or down the hallway where one of the discordantly bright exit signs are pointing them to safety. Steve touches Sam's wrist in signal and apology both. He looks confused for a second before looking around to assess whatever situation might be headed their way, and understanding dawns bright and clear once he catches Bucky tucking himself closer to Natasha to get away from the people in line beside them.

If ever Steve needed proof that Sam is one of the best people he's ever met ( he doesn't, never has ), it'd be found in the way he immediately pretends to be nauseous and flags down a cast member to help them get out of line before he pukes all over Republic property - disappointment never once crosses his face, and he does nothing to suggest that his sickness might be anything but true. Bucky looks confused but grateful once they hit sunlight, and Natasha twines her fingers with Sam's as they move on to the next ride.

In their efforts to put off the Avengers psuedo-museum for as long as possible, they cross the courtyard to stand in line for Astro Blasters. Steve gives it a few minutes, waiting until they're closer to the front of the line before nudging his shoulder into Bucky's playfully. He raises an eyebrow and shoves right back, cheating like a brat and adding some extra weight into his left arm to throw Steve off balance. It's risky, which might be why Steve hears Bucky snickering as he tries to apologize to the group of students he almost bowled into without letting them see his face.

"You're an asshole and I'm gonna get you back for that," Steve huffs as he rights himself and stalwartly ignores the girls' tittering about his shoulders from behind him.

"Sure you will, sport," he retorts easily, sliding his sunglasses into his inner pocket as they move indoors. Steve shoves at the back of his head, earning a glare as it almost knocks his baseball cap off. He only grins in return.

"Truce for now?" Bucky grunts noncommittally, and Steve gestures for four in their group to the cast member that ushers them through to the front of the line. He waits one second longer, just for good measure, before asking, "How're you doing?"

It's innocent enough, but Bucky should know what he's really asking after. They've only been at the park for a couple of hours by now, and he's done pretty damn well with all the noise. He swallows, and Steve can make out the way Bucky counts to three the way Sam taught him to before he manages to look Steve in the eyes when he asks, "Can we eat after this?"

Which is as close to a green light as Steve supposes he'll ever get. If he's well enough to eat, let alone to ask for it of his own volition, then they're doing just fine. He smiles and gently shoves Bucky into the little car, "After I kick your ass at this game, you mean? Sure thing."

All four of them do terribly, which Steve finds hilarious while Sam and Bucky argue that the game is rigged and ' _how the fuck are you supposed to tell where you're shooting when the sights bounce around and what the Hell were those little green shits anyway_?' Natasha got the highest score out of all of them, though, which means she gets to decide where to go next.

She predictably uses her powers for evil.

"That's gotta be what, seven?" Sam asks, leaning on Steve's shoulder and wiping fake tears from his eyes.

"Eight," Bucky supplies helpfully with a quiet smirk.

"Eight in the last ten minutes," Nat says with a low whistle, "Someone's popular."

"Nine!" Sam shouts really, hilariously not-at-all subtle. "It's got the built-in muscles and everything."

"You are terrible friends and I hate all of you," Steve helpfully reminds them, covering half of his face as the ninth child wearing a Captain America costume runs off towards the 'Living Legend and Symbol of Courage' display. There's a forty-five minute wait to meet 'Steve Rogers' and part of him wants to die in a hole somewhere.

"Mmhm, that's not what you said last ni-" 

Sam stops short when Bucky nudges him in the direction of a kid in a Falcon costume, wings and all. His eyes grow to the size of saucers and Steve grabs his arm with a stern, "Sam, no."

"Aw, c'mon, lemme at least get a picture with him!" When Steve won't relent, just keeps dragging him off towards the exit, Sam goes on, "An autograph? A high five! You're _killin_ ' me here, man."

"Then keep on dyin', pal," Steve huffs. "This is the last place we need to get caught. You heard Maria. Selfies with your fans in the middle of the Avengers display is not _low profile_."

"I regret every decision to introduce you to fun," Sam whines. He looks to Nat for sympathy, but she pops a bubble of gum and keeps recording his tantrum for Instagram. Steve looks around for Bucky, already wondering if he should text Maria just for good measure, when he shows up right by the exit looking for all the world like they're the ones that've kept him waiting.

( Steve pretends not to pay attention when Bucky slips Sam a small piece of paper with childish scrawl across it and a temporary tattoo of the Avengers 'A' that ends up on the back of Sam's hand after they eat at Pizza Port. )

* * *

Fantasyland comes next, and they make the cast member attending the Mad Tea Party double over in laughter when all four of them cram into one little teacup and spin it so fast, she was afraid she'd have to shut down the ride for the rest of the day. Bucky grumbles something under his breath about ' _could'a gone faster if they'd let me_ -', but Sam heavily insists he's ripped enough wheels out of innocent hands for a lifetime ( or three ). Natasha says they have to suffer through the Matterhorn at least once, and Steve fully understands what she means by _suffer_ by the second Abominable Snowman appearance.

Their heads are still rattling when they stumble away, so they take it easy on the Storybook Land Canal Boats next, which ends up being pretty fun if only because most of Disney's stories are still lost on Steve and Bucky. Bucky in particular seems fascinated by the miniature displays, so Steve leans comfortably against Sam as Nat gives Bucky quick summaries in quiet Russian, taking his hand to point to specific figures at certain points in the story. It's - nice, relaxing, and Steve chances a quick kiss to the underside of Sam's jaw in thanks before going back to hiding from the other watchful passengers on their boat.

Bucky stubbornly refuses to ride It's a Small World, which Steve is inclined to agree with, but Nat and Sam insist it's ' _just one of those things_ ', so they agree to ride it last once the Sun has set and the lights will be on. Nothing else even remotely interests them here, so they move on to Toontown for more food ( including six churros between the four of them ) and some good old fashioned Midway games that Steve and Bucky get a little too competitive over. These are definitely rigged in the way carnie games always are, but Steve can't find it in himself to complain when everyone mutually reaches the unspoken agreement to heap their prizes onto a confused and increasingly aggravated Bucky.

He tells them all to fuck off, and the three of them watch as he hands out the prizes to kids that stare longingly at the games their parents know better than to let them play. Steve feels a ridiculous warmth in his chest when one little girl thanks Bucky with a quick hug before running away; Nat watches Steve watching Bucky, then pulls him away to give him a long, ( mostly ) chaste kiss.

"Give that to him for me?" she says cheekily, tapping a finger against Steve's jaw knowingly before dragging Sam off to find some cotton candy. Bucky's still standing where he was when the girl ran off, bewildered with a distant void in his eyes that makes Steve's chest ache in a painfully familiar way. Simple affection stumps him sometimes, after so long starved of anything resembling kindness; Steve approaches slowly and slips his hand into Bucky's right to get his attention, to bring him back down to reality.

"Hey," Steve murmurs. 

When Bucky doesn't respond beyond blinking and looking down at their tangled fingers, Steve tries again by tipping Bucky's chin up with his free hand. Dazed blue eyes finally settle on him after a moment, a swallow and an unspoken _one-one thousand-two-one thousand-three_ \- Steve kisses him, slow and sweet from the sugar that clung to Natasha's lips. It takes a few moments for Bucky to melt into it, but just as Steve is starting to feel a burn on the back of his neck from their brazen ' _PDA_ ' as Tony puts it, Bucky squeezes Steve's fingers and bunches Steve's hoodie in his left hand. They break with a shaky exhale and Steve presses their foreheads together to stay close.

"Hey," he says again, and this time, he can feel Bucky's answering smile.

"Smile, Stevie."

"What?"

Steve lifts his head, confused until he notices Sam and Nat must've gotten back some time ago. The cotton candy is already halfway gone, Sam feeding small bits of it to Natasha as she once again collects photographic evidence of their many public indecencies.

"You're the worst," Steve says sternly, halfway between flustered and bolstered by adrenaline. Nat only puts down the phone once he's walking towards them, so he reiterates, "The _worst_."

Only to be interrupted by Sam pressing a piece of cotton candy to his lips. It melts almost immediately, but Sam doesn't take his finger away until it's pressed right against Steve's lips teasingly. They were right; blue flavor is best.

"You're welcome," Nat says with a sly grin as she slides off of the table and takes Bucky's arm, leading them off to Frontierland.

* * *

The ' _is this what it was like back in your day_?' jokes get old after about ten minutes in, the worst of it coming from Natasha, who must've been waiting for this moment since the day she met Steve. Bucky deadpans that it'll be more accurate if he buries Sam at the bottom of the river with cement on his feet, and none of them are sure whether to take it as a joke or a threat until Steve bursts out laughing. They make up stories about ' _ol' Duggie Jones_ ' and his cold spot all throughout the line for Big Thunder Mountain until Sam is confused enough about what's real and isn't to agree not to make any more old timey jokes for the day.

Bucky makes it up to him by sitting next to him and holding his hand through the ride. Sam walks out the exit in a blissful daze.

One of the very few smoking areas in the park is nearby, so Bucky vanishes for a few minutes to decompress. It gives Steve, Sam, and Nat time to discuss what they want to do next. There aren't very many rides in Frontierland, though there are a few displays that can take a look at, and Sam's ma said they oughta stay for the Golden Horseshoe Stage performance, since it reminds her of Sam's childhood attempts at stardom. He hasn't seen it yet, since he was still on tour the last time his family trekked out here; watching his indignant hollering makes sitting through the play well worth it. They stumble out of the saloon nearly in tears from laughter, which makes Sam sulk until Bucky agrees to wear a pair of Mickey ears with him.

( Only on the agreement that they embroider it with ' _B_ ' and nothing else. The cast member looks confused by the request when personalized names cost enough to warrant more than one letter, but Sam smiles for all the world like it's perfectly normal, and it is. )

Sam looks expectantly at Steve and Nat once the ridiculous hat is strapped to Bucky's head, but she raises one perfectly shaped brow and folds her arms, "You haven't earned that one yet."

Bucky glares their entire way past the Shootin' Exposition, having lost all faith in Disney's ' _sorry excuse for arms_ ', and they all settle against the railing of the Mark Twain Riverboat for another easy-going few minutes. Natasha leans into Bucky's side, Sam's arm wrapped around her waist and tucked into Bucky's jacket pocket. The boat is slow-moving around the water, the beautifully maintained green setting making a picturesque backdrop for them. Steve hangs back for a second with a sharp craving for pencils and his notebook, a way to put this on paper so none of them can ever forget it happened, no matter what. But his absence doesn't go without notice for long; Bucky's left hand twitches and he turns halfway to find him, eyes carefully blank as he offers his hand. Nat turns too, resting her cheek against Bucky's shoulder, and Sam gives him a Look, brows raised and suggestive. Steve takes one last second to commit every shadow and crease to memory before taking Bucky's hand.

He loves every single one of these jerks, and this perfect moment with them sears its place into his burning chest.

The Sun isn't quite starting to set yet by the time they get off of the boat, but Natasha warns them off of venturing into Critter Country for Splash Mountain anyway.

"It's mostly nightmare fuel, and we know nightmares," she says plainly. Bucky looks away.

"'S a reason it's tucked into the corner of this place. Nobody really wants to go over there," Sam shrugs, but looks longingly at the water ride that's been teasing them in the distance for awhile now.

"Isn't there another water ride in Disney California?" Steve asks, wary of the way Bucky won't really look directly at any of them. He can't tell if he wanted to go on it or if he's against getting wet or if there's something else on his mind, wishes once again that he knew how to read his best guy as well as he used to.

"There is," Nat confirms, "and that one doesn't have a candid planted on it."

Well. One less thing to worry about. Steve nods his head and turns the other way. "All right, we can do that tomorrow instead."

"Time to visit N'Awlins?" Sam asks excitedly. Natasha flicks his ear in passing.

"Only if you never say it like that again," she tuts, and Bucky surprises everyone by laughing.

* * *

"Why the fuck do people wait in these long ass lines for stupid fucking boat rides," is the first thing Bucky says when they get out of the Pirates of the Caribbean, startling people nearby into staring at them as they pass. Steve tries to apologize as inconspicuously as he can, but Bucky continues with an angry, "I swear to fucking god, the next person that says ' _dead men tell no tales_ ' anywhere near me is gonna find out exactly how true that is."

"O _kay_ , Buck, let's go get you some beignets," Steve says loudly, gently shoving them away from the crowd as Sam loses his shit amidst laughter. Nat tells them to give her their tickets so she can get Fast Passes for the Indiana Jones Adventure while they stand in line at Café Orléans. 

Bucky is still fuming with irritation ( and Sam is still ribbing him about it for fun ) by the time they're seated, but his anger with the boating industry is immediately forgotten once their platter of Mickey-shaped doughnuts arrives. His eyes widen and he obediently obliges Natasha as she sits down and instructs him on which dip to try first, holding the first bite up for him to model how to get the least amount of sauce or powdered sugar on his hands. Some white dust still winds up on his chin, which makes them all laugh fondly. Sam wipes it off with his thumb, licking it clean and then offering to feed Steve too. Steve rolls his eyes.

"Eat your own food, children, and put a napkin on your lap before you make a mess."

Bucky snorts into his next bite, sending sugar all across the table and making Nat smirk as she sets a napkin primly on her knee. The rest of the meal is spent mostly well-behaved; Steve winds up being the only one that actually gets vanilla bean sauce on himself when he laughs as Sam airplanes a Mickey ear to his mouth. There's only one moment that tugs on something deep in Steve's chest, and it comes when Bucky is staring down the last few beignets contemplatively.

"Didn't believe Frenchie when he said they ate powdered sugar for breakfast, before the war," he says quietly, dragging his finger through the sugar still piled on the plate. His eyes flit up to Steve for a brief second, always seeking validation for memories like these when he's still learning whether or not to believe them. 

Steve tries to keep the still-tender mourning out of his smile. "Yeah, well. He and Gabe liked to lie about what they were saying when they talked circles around us in French," he says fondly, nudging another doughnut in Bucky's direction. "I wasn't so sure I believed him either."

"Hold up," Sam says suddenly, sitting up in his seat from where he'd been languishing with one hand on his over-full stomach. "Y'all can't do that, okay, no offhand war stories when I don't have time to sit down and take notes. Save it 'til we get home."

Steve laughs and stands, white dust floating away as he shakes his clothes out. "Sure - but only if you grab the bill."

The Haunted Mansion ride ends up actually being a lot of fun. Sam sits with Steve and tries to scare him when he knows something is going to jump out at them, but manages to spook himself when he accidentally turns his back to a spring-loaded casket in the graveyard. He winds up mostly in Steve's lap for the rest of the ride, a ghost taking his place when they pass the 'haunted mirrors' at the end of the track. Steve won't stop teasing him about it until Sam walks off in a huff, sticking himself to Natasha's side out of theatrical heartbreak.

Steve concedes to a pair of ears to win back Sam's affections, only sighing once when they insist on embroidering 'Stevie' along the rim. Natasha rolls her eyes at all three of them and continues to resist the inevitable.

* * *

The day is starting to wear on them by the time they start heading over to Adventureland, the Sun settling low on the horizon and aches starting up in Sam's feet ( along with complaints about super-soldiers and magic serums and ' _maybe I oughta shoot up before tomorrow so I can be Mister Impervious to Everything Ever too_ '. They all shush him at once before he can blow their cover, and he opts for sighing every few seconds instead. ) Bucky stops for one more smoke break before leaving New Orleans Square. Steve tags along just for something to do while Sam and Nat poke aimlessly through the nearby shops.

He's never been a fan of smoking, though, mostly coming from when even clean air gave him a hard time; Bucky knows this full well and pauses halfway to lighting up with a raised eyebrow.

"You lost, pal?" he asks around the cigarette dangling between his lips, threatening to fall. Steve snorts and takes it from him, rolls it around consideringly between his fingers.

"Maybe," he admits, then lifts the filter to his lips and nods for Bucky to light it. There's a moment where he only stares at Steve, eyebrows raised, and Steve starts to feel a right fool in the seconds before Bucky clicks the lighter to life. Steve inhales until it's lit, holds the smoke in his lungs for a second, then exhales slowly the way he's seen Bucky do it a thousand times over. The burn isn't terrible, but he can't really say the same for the taste and frowns a little as he hands the cigarette back over.

Bucky sucks his teeth, taking a long drag and leveling Steve with a narrowed look the entire time. "Not even a cough from you," he says, smoke pouring from his lips. "Hittin' your rebellious phase eighty years late, Rogers?"

Steve rolls his eyes and looks out over the water. "Who knows, maybe I've just been hanging with the wrong crowd. Everyone was always hoping that Barnes kid would straighten me out," he says coolly, giving him a once over from the corner of his vision, then shrugs, "but it never did seem to take."

He sucks his teeth again, another petulant little ' _tch_ ', and blows smoke directly at him. "Maybe I oughta try harder. C'mere."

Instinct tells him to come without question, but Steve still manages to glance around for any spectators before letting Bucky tug him in toe-to-toe. He has no clue what it's for until Bucky takes another deep pull, fire in his chest and smoke in his lungs, and then presses an open-mouthed kiss to Steve's lips. It takes him a second to catch on and start inhaling the smoke Bucky's passing to him, breathing in everything he has to give. He almost feels like coughing then, choking on the air they're sharing, but Bucky doesn't back off. He presses closer, keeping their lips together and licking into Steve's mouth, until Steve feels the semi-solid wall of fake-crates pressing up against his back.

They stay tangled like that until all Steve can taste is tobacco and Bucky, until his head is light and his knees feel weak. He's grateful for the support of the crates when Bucky pulls away to lean against the netted railing and flick ash from his cigarette into the water.

"Feelin' better now?" he asks, eyes trained on his as he puts the cigarette back to his lips. Steve tries not to stare and fails.

"I -" he starts to protest, but - no. No, Bucky's right. Steve could've very easily tagged along for their shopping, looked for something to bring back to Bruce, Maria, and Pepper ( and Tony by proxy ) as he'd planned, but. He's spent the whole day making sure they keep their covers, that no one gets too close or crowds them, that Bucky doesn't get overwhelmed by everything - all on top of his ever-present vigilance that expects trouble around every corner because that's just their lot in life.

It's not a wonder that he's stressed; the wonder is that Bucky noticed it before Steve did.

Or maybe it isn't a wonder at all, from how easily Bucky observes and categorizes things these days. Just another of the many things that he was forced to do ( Bucky uses the term ' _programmed_ ' and Steve vehemently refuses to adopt it ) that he can't quite get out of the habit of doing - and he's always stuck close to Steve's side anyway. Always been there to lend his shoulder before Steve even realized he needed something to lean on.

He exhales softly, clearing up the last of the smoke, and smiles. "Yeah. Thanks, Buck."

Bucky nods, not quite accepting that he's actually helped as per usual because he's a stubborn bastard and never listens to anything Steve says, then takes one last drag from his dying cigarette. "All right. Let's go find the other two losers."

He makes like he's about to throw the butt into the water, but Steve stands up straight and folds his arms across his chest before he can manage it. Without even saying anything, Bucky takes one look at him and sighs, puts it out properly in one of the nearby ashtrays, and flips Steve off before walking back towards the others.

* * *

Indiana Jones is _awesome_ , no two ways about it. All of them have been in enough off-road vehicles to appreciate the feigned rockiness, and the puffs of air and sudden stops help completely immerse them in this ridiculous fantasy situation that most of them can relate to a little too closely.

The best part, though, is that all four of them can fit in one row, which means there's room for mutual teasing all across the board. Bucky sits between Steve and Nat, so he pulls off his left glove and pokes them sharply in the neck when they're supposedly under hail by poison darts. Nat messes with Bucky and Sam in turn, copping largely inappropriate feels to simulate the bugs that may or may not be crawling across their bodies at any given moment. Sam gets a slithering hand all the way across the Jeep to Steve's lower back when the snake pops up, making the three of them squirm and giggle like children. And Steve proudly wins the game overall by freaking everyone out when the huge stone boulder starts rolling after them: he shouts in his best Captain America voice, shoves their heads down for protection, and shrieks in a flawless falsetto when the boulder 'doesn't stop' in time.

They're laughing too hard to get out of the car when it stops and have to be ushered out by lofty sighs coming from tired cast members. Steve hardly manages a choked off ' _sorry, we're going - sorry_ ' as Sam hauls him out by the elbow.

The ride lets out right next to the entrance to Jungle Cruise, and Bucky looks absolutely _murderous_ at the mere prospect, so they opt to grab the Dole ice cream that came highly recommended by Tony's Colonel friend, Rhodey. The line is surprisingly long and wraps right back over to the Jungle Cruise entrance; Bucky leers like it's intentionally done just to spite him, muttering under his breath in Russian that Natasha helpfully translates to something along the lines of inviting the boats to suck his dick. ( The way she stifles laughter behind her hand makes Steve think it might actually be more colorful than that. )

He isn't a huge fan of pineapple, so he snacks on a fruit bowl while Nat leans mostly into Sam's lap to feed him soft serve as repayment for the cotton candy earlier. Bucky chews rather lewdly on a pineapple spear, glaring at the people entering the Jungle Cruise line all the while. 

Steve huffs a laugh, then waits until they're throwing away their trash before mentioning offhand, "You know, it's supposed to have a lot of elephants."

The line doesn't move fast enough for Bucky's buzzing excitement. Having to share the boat with twenty other people makes Steve a little nervous, but Buck's in his own world, turned towards the water to try and scope out every animatronic hidden throughout the ride. Natasha folds her arms and fixes Steve with a suggestive glare, unspoken amusement curling her lips into a smirk. Steve just shrugs and watches Sam pretend to be as into the elephants bathing in the fake waterfall as Bucky and his boyish grin.

That's mostly it for Adventureland, unless they want to climb Tarzan's treehouse. ( Sam almost looks like he might cry when Nat and Steve pretend to consider it. ) The only thing really left on the list is It's a Small World, but Bucky and Steve are kind of aching for a real meal instead of the snacks they've had around the park. Nat's blank stare and the shake of Sam's head probably mean they aren't buying the super-metabolism excuse for putting off the ride. They leave them at the Plaza Inn to do some shopping on Main Street.

It's time enough for them to relax and eat in a contented silence. Steve kicks Bucky's shin beneath the table when he burps obscenely; Bucky takes half of Steve's fries in retaliation. Today is the happiest he's been since before the War.

By the time they meet back up with Sam and Natasha, they're all a little weary. The walk back to the other side of the park seems way too long, even for the ' _super-assholes_ ' as Sam puts it, so they agree to call it a night only once Natasha has forced them to make a blood pact to do It's a Small World before they leave.

( ' _You've bled on me once or twice, Rogers, it counts._ ' )

Leaving through the gates, the cast members assume they'll be returning and insist on putting a re-entry stamp on their left hands. Sam goes first, so Bucky has long enough to cover his gloved hand and look panicked before Steve pipes up to say they'll be going home for the night and don't need it. Natasha thanks them anyway and loops her arm through Bucky's, doesn't let go until they're halfway through Downtown Disney. The area is still crowded despite the late hour and there are people still heading towards the entrance, others milling around the shops and generally creating a lot of noise.

It's startling, a weird conclusion to an otherwise harmless day, and Steve's heart doesn't know how to settle down until Sam takes his hand and drags him off towards the Build-A-Bear workshop to show him something supposedly ' _awesome_.' The Captain America teddy bear outfit is enough to roll them all back into childish ribbing and petulant arguments, which - it's almost an anticlimactic ending for how big the day has been, but.

But. Sam's in tears because he thinks he's so fucking clever, and Natasha is helping Bucky stuff a bear to the appropriate bulk for Steve's uniform, and it's hard to think today has been anything but perfect. Steve sighs and watches them wrestle his boots onto the bear, knows tomorrow will probably end up being just as ridiculous.

He honestly can't wait.


	2. Expression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it. They're on vacation.

The walk back to the hotel is comfortably filled with animated chatter, rehashing the most ridiculous parts of the day or arguing over the many candid photos Natasha surreptitiously took with her phone. It's so cozy, so simple and intimate in its own right, that Steve almost forgets that they're supposed to be splitting off to their own rooms for the night. Tony booked the entire floor to eliminate the possibility of anyone spotting them, or ' _raunchy hallway incidents_ ' as Stark put it, and their bags have already been sorted into individual rooms by the hotel service. They planned for this.

It doesn't make it any less strange when the time comes.

Everyone seems to come to same realization at the same time, too. They take far longer walking down the hall than they need to, dawdling for one last tease or a question about tomorrow, and they each hesitate at their doors. Sam won't stop talking about nothing, Natasha leans against the doorframe with her arms folded to listen quietly, and Steve spins the keycard idly in his hand as he watches them.

Bucky stares at the door handle, shielded away from the aimless conversation, and ends up being the first person to go into his room after about three minutes. After that, Sam quiets with a soundless exhale, and Steve waves a lame goodbye before opening the door.

Once he's inside, the absolute silence of the room leaves him temporarily at a loss. Though they managed to talk him out of booking the more ridiculous suites ( and he tried _very_ hard for the honeymoon package ), Tony doesn't do anything by halves. The sitting room of the suite alone is bigger than the apartment he shared with Bucky before the war, immaculately furnished with plush couches and wooden cabinets that almost glow a golden red. Intricate vinework travels the path of the ceiling to match the lamp covers and the leaves splayed across the moss-green carpet. The bed is big enough to fit three of him with room to spare, his meager duffel bag sitting pathetically in the center.

It's way too decadent for Steve's tastes, but more than that, it's overbearingly _empty_. He observes it all from the middle of the room, hands on his hips, feeling as lost as he did that first week out of the ice. Ten minutes later, once he's taken off his coat and started pointlessly digging through his bag, a knock comes at his door.

He stares at it for a few seconds, knowing full well that all room services have been strictly forbidden for the weekend. Part of him itches to grab his shield, but he didn't bring it with him and they're at _Disneyland_ of all places. Any potential threats are only coming from small children tripping over their princess dresses and landing on Sam's back for a piggy-ride to their parents.

Still, he checks the peephole first and finds Natasha rolling her eyes impatiently. 

"Coast is clear, Rogers, unless you have red wine on your watch list," she chides, holding the bottle by the neck as she gestures at it with the other hand in a weird box shape.

"That's Vanna White, by the way," Sam supplies as he appears from further down the hall. He ducks his head around to look at the label on the bottle and gives a low whistle, "Damn, girl. You are really spoiling me, since you already know I'm the only one that can actually get drunk out of the four of us."

Steve knocks his forehead against the door as Natasha's lips curve into a mean smirk, shakes his head twice before opening the door for them.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asks, for no other reason than to hear their bullshit answer.

"Party favors," Nat answers cleanly, letting herself in with a single tap against his chin with her forefinger.

"And I heard y'all needed ice," Sam grins, shoving a full ice bucket into Steve's chest before following after Natasha. "You're welcome, by the way. Those are clean and fresh Disney-brand ice cubes."

"The fuck is taking you guys so long?" comes Bucky's voice from the bedroom. Steve whips around to see him walking out of the bathroom, wearing a simple white muscle tee and the sweatpants Steve was digging out of his bag just two minutes ago.

"How - ?"

"Balcony," Bucky shrugs, holding up the glass cups from the bathroom that Nat immediately fills near to spilling with wine.

It takes less than fifteen minutes from when they parted for them to take over Steve's room and he honestly, _really_ , shouldn't be surprised.

* * *

Sam is drunk and draped across Bucky's legs, metal fingers scratching idly at the back of his head as he hums contentedly and plays with the hem of Natasha's shirt. She's laying on her stomach between where both Bucky and Steve are propped up against the headboard; she drinks the last of the wine directly from the bottle, then climbs into Steve's lap to spill half of it into his mouth from her tongue. It makes him shiver, hands instinctively raising to her waist to steady her. Sam grumbles incoherently at the loss of his cotton toy and rolls around to start lifting Bucky's shirt off instead. Buck's far more easily compliant than Steve, who pulls away from Nat's lips to laugh breathlessly.

"Party favors, huh?" he asks, as Nat starts kissing along his jaw instead. He sighs and slips a hand under her shirt, pressed flat against the warmth of her lower back. "I'm getting the impression it wasn't actually the wine."

"We're on vacation," she answers against his neck.

Sam laughs in response, "Damn straight. And you -" He slips unsteadily, but Bucky's already there to catch him and prop him upright on his knees, helping him squirm out of his own shirt. His sentence is momentarily delayed by Bucky's mouth, red lips and tongues and still more laughter pressed between them. "You got some catchin' up to do."

It takes Steve a second to process that when Natasha starts making a valiant effort at leaving a bruise right above his pulsepoint, having learned by now that it takes a vicious and wonderful combination of biting and sucking in rotation.

"Wait," he gasps. Nat, of course, does no such thing. Steve has to slide his hands back to her hips and push her down into his lap, which she takes as an opportunity to start rolling against his cock that is following the proceedings a lot more readily than he is. "Wait. Does that mean - did you two already - ?"

"You left us unattended," Natasha shrugs, pulling her own shirt off. In a too-sudden surprise that really shouldn't be so surprising, she seems to have lost her bra some time before all this. Steve gapes.

" _In_ Disneyland?"

"Without us?"

"Buck!"

"What?" Bucky asks, brows furrowed in sincere confusion. "That's not what we're indignant about?"

" _Jesus_." Steve's head thunks back against the wooden headboard and Sam keeps laughing, keeps kissing Bucky sloppily and riding his thigh. Natasha shows absolutely no remorse for defiling a theme park meant for children, untying the gym shorts Steve had opted for in lieu of the sweats Bucky stole from him. "You guys are - you're -"

"Awesome? Perfect? Master seductresses you're powerless to refuse?" Sam finishes for him, reaching over to tug Steve against his lips by the hair. Steve huffs into the kiss but doesn't deny it, kisses him back and bites his lower lip for his cheek.

"Why're you including yourself in 'seductresses'?" Bucky deadpans. 

Sam falls against Steve's chest in laughter, which leaves room for Bucky to slip out from beneath him. He puts a hand on Natasha's hip and yanks her away from where she was working on getting Steve's dick in her mouth; she doesn't go easily, rolls with his strength to curl against him and pull them both off of the other side of the bed. They hit the floor with a dull thud and shrieking laughter rises up before Steve can start panicking - laughter that quickly breaks off into a moan. Sam and Steve pause to look over and find Natasha completely naked, feet planted against the floor and Bucky's head between her thighs.

"Damn," Sam says, impressed. "Kid moves fast."

It's Steve's turn to laugh, forehead dropping to Sam's chest as it bubbles out of him near-deliriously. They're ridiculous, all of them, and before he can start to overthink the easy comfort of it all, Steve gives in and wraps an arm around Sam's waist to roll himself on top of him. They both taste like wine and absurdity, but the sweetness of the berries fades into a faint saltiness as Steve licks his way down Sam's chest. His fingers stay in Steve's hair, encouraging him to move further even as Sam starts to babble.

"You're wearing too many clothes, man," he says, to which Steve responds by tugging Sam's shorts off ( no briefs beneath here either, because these two are trying to _murder_ him ). "Too many, you should - you oughta -"

Steve hums around Sam's cock, tongue tracing the soft edge of his sensitive head, and Sam chokes.

"Keep doing that, yeah, you should keep - _fuck_ , Steve."

"We can help with that," Natasha says, a slight roughness in her voice the only evidence of Bucky making her come aside from the pleased curve to his shiny lips. 

Steve ignores what should probably be taken as a threat and focuses on his task of swallowing Sam's length as far as he can, long past any fear of uncertainty in the way it makes his throat swallow and stretch. Sam writhes beneath him, his grip tightening in Steve's hair as he moans; Steve only stops once he feels two flesh hands lifting his shirt from behind him. He gets one more hum in before popping off of Sam's cock with one particularly deep suck ( the indecent shout Sam makes is well worth the throb in Steve's lips ) so Natasha can pull his shirt over his head. She glues herself to the line of his back for just a moment, breasts pressed flush to his shoulderblades and lips pressing a soft kiss to her bruise that has already mostly faded, before pushing his head back down into Sam's lap roughly.

It makes Bucky snigger somewhere behind them, but Steve only rolls his eyes and gets back to work.

She doesn't stop there, though. Fingertips travel the length of his spine in teasing brushes that made him twitch and tense in pleasure. He almost gags on Sam's dick once when he feels her nails dig in at just the right spot in the small of his back. Sam lifts him off by a gentle touch to the chin, traces his flushed red lips with a thumb and mumbles something about God and ' _inhumanly beautiful_ '. Steve kisses the pad of the digit, sucks it into his mouth down to the knuckle, then pulls off to lick at Sam's rock-hard and spit-slick cock from root to tip.

It ends up being the smarter tactical decision when Nat moves from playing with his most sensitive spots back to undressing him. Cold air hits his backside, which makes him shiver again, and he obediently lifts one leg after the other as she pulls his shorts out from beneath his knees to be tossed haphazardly aside. Something makes Sam chuckle quietly; Steve turns in time to see Bucky rifling through _his_ bag to toss a bottle of lube and a handful of condoms onto the bed. His face heats.

"I _know_ I didn't pack those, so how the Hell did you -" he starts indignantly, but it's choked off with surprise when Natasha puts a cold, wet finger inside of him without warning. His forehead falls to Sam's hip, momentarily lost.

"Whaddya know, that's all it takes to get him to shut up," Bucky snickers again.

"You're a - a jerk," Steve mumbles in between barely stifled moans, then sucks one of Sam's balls into his mouth before he can embarrass himself further. Sam can groan for him; he grips the blanket tightly in one hand and arches away from the bed. Natasha adds another finger with amusement laced heavily through her tone and a wicked twist of her wrist that almost makes Steve choke.

"Fight nicely, boys."

"Steve's being - _Jesus_ , man - he's being plenty nice," Sam says helpfully. "B over there, on the other hand. Goddamn."

Steve doesn't know what that means until he pulls off to look behind him again. Bucky is watching the three of them closely, right hand wrapped around his dick and working it slowly. He licks his lips when he catches Steve's gaze and Steve thinks maybe this is how he'll die.

"D'you bring it?" he asks Natasha, a shakiness to his voice that burns through him almost as much as the sharp spark of arousal when she starts scissoring her fingers to stretch him. A soft tut leaves her lips.

"Not tonight, cowboy," she responds sweetly with a playful swat to his rear. "This one's all yours."

It's not said to him. He hears the sound of a package unwrapping, watches Bucky roll on a condom with an eager swoop of his stomach. Nat pulls her fingers out and Bucky yanks Steve back by the hips, chest to back on their knees. Steve feels flushed all the way down to his toes, irrationally embarrassed to be bared like this even if they've all seen him naked a thousand times. Bucky runs his hands along the inside of Steve's thighs to pull them further apart.

"Mighty kind'a you," he says lowly, and Steve can feel the smirk pressed just below his ear. "Unless _Captain America_ has any more complaints."

"Fuck you," Steve groans when he feels Bucky's cockhead pushing against his balls.

"Sounds like a complaint to me. Guess we oughta stop -"

" _No_ , God, you -" He reaches between their legs to grab Bucky's dick and make him stop thrusting maddeningly, inches away from where Steve wants him. Bucky chokes on his next breath, presses his forehead to the back of Steve's neck, and that's somehow more intimate than everything else they've done tonight. He bites his lip, shakes his head at Nat and Sam's joint amusement as they watch them. "You suck so much. Do you really need to hear me say it?"

"I do," Sam chimes in helpfully as he unwraps the condom Natasha produces from seemingly nowhere. 

Bucky laughs quietly, then growls in Steve's ear where the other two can't hear it, " _Yeah_."

Just one word, and it sends chills down Steve's spine. He releases Bucky in favor of pressing back against him, hand reaching behind him to tangle in Bucky's hair. Putting on a bit of a show for them, maybe, but it works well enough. " _Please_ , Buck," he says, only halfway theatrically. "Stop teasing and _fuck me_ already."

There's no witty retort from their audience, both sets of eyes watching them hungrily, but Bucky manages to grumble a ' _bossy little_ -' into Steve's shoulder before finally lifting him onto the tip of his cock. He pushes in slowly, carefully, lifting his hips at the same time that he pulls Steve's back down. It's - dizzying, almost. Steve can feel inch by aching inch as it fills him, a tense shaking starting up in his thighs as they work to hold his weight. When he bottoms out, Bucky gives Steve a second to catch his breath, fully flushed against him and gasping with blind pleasure. 

His eyes are trained on a particular leaf on the ceiling, something grounding away from the madness that is the people he's chosen to love, which is how they manage to leave his mind blank when Natasha suddenly ( finally ) puts his dick in her mouth at the same time that Bucky starts thrusting shallowly. It's - it's too much all at once, and Steve thinks he might come right then and there, but then there's a hand touching his face and he comes back down to see Sam smiling at him from across the bed ( behind Natasha, buried inside of her ).

He wonders, not for the first time, how he wound up here, entangled in these beautiful people, overwhelmed by love and sex and all of the things he's been missing since 1945.

Steve presses a sloppy kiss to Sam's fingertips and draws two into his mouth to suck on, a single grounding point as Bucky and Natasha work in tandem to _ruin him_. Metal fingers dig bruises into his hip and Bucky's right tangles in Natasha's now messily curled hair, all four of them strung messily across each other. Steve still ends up coming first, swallowed down by Natasha's warm throat, and Bucky's not long after; he tugs Nat's head away so he can push Steve down and fuck him at a better angle until he stills with one stifled cry against her mark on Steve's neck.

Natasha laughs, because of course she does, so Steve breathlessly follows suit and lifts himself up just enough to kiss her crude mirth away. Sam sucks his teeth with an ' _Aw, Hell. Who the fuck gets whiskey dick from_ wine,' and pulls Natasha with him when he falls back into the pillows. Another laugh bubbles up out of her, once again shaped into a sigh and then a moan as Sam holds her in his lap and rubs her clit until she comes again.

Bucky sits back to watch them, urging Steve to settle against him with almost shy touches for how soft and gentle they are. It makes him smile, and he turns his head to kiss him messily for a short, peaceful moment.

When they've all finished and cleaned up, Steve stares at the mess they've made of his once pristine bed with his hands on his hips. Problem children, the whole bunch of them. Nat swats his ass with her towel and Bucky smirks, "We can use my room, I haven't dirtied everything up like this lecherous old fuck."

"Hey!" Steve balks, but no one pays him any mind. They walk out of his room ( _naked_ , Lord have mercy, and he's going to have to thank Stark doubly for booking the whole floor ) and disappear down the hall, leaving Steve with fond exasperation and a quiet prayer for whatever else this weekend might have in store for them.


End file.
